


Lips

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Kissing, M/M, it's for your own good, really tsuyopon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "Woah, what's going on here?" Kimura raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. "Don't tell me you actually took his suggestion.""I didn't!" Tsuyoshi batted Shingo away with his book, trying to tug his arm out of Nakai's grasp. "I'm perfectly happy with my lips the way they are!"Kimura tilted his head thoughtfully, and then pushed Tsuyoshi against the back of the couch, straddling his lap. "Are you sure?" He brushed the underside of Tsuyoshi's chin with his free hand. "All it takes is a littlestimulation, you know."(A silly birthday fic inspired by SMAPxSMAP 2014.06.23 and Tsu's lips. Written July 2014.)





	

"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm _sure_. Stop asking."  
  
"But it might help, you know."  
  
Shingo sauntered into the break room, glancing at his two bandmates already present. "Might help what?"  
  
"Make his lips bigger," Nakai replied, resting his arm on the back of the couch and peering at Tsuyoshi's profile. Tsuyoshi wrinkled his eyebrows and drew his book up a bit higher.  
  
"Oh, that." Shingo plopped down on the other side of Tsuyoshi, making the other two bounce. "Silly Tsuyopon, you don't really need to love someone to do _that_."  
  
Tsuyoshi raised the book a tiny bit higher. "Yes I do."  
  
"If you say so." Shingo mirrored Nakai's arm on the back of the couch and leaned in, puckering his lips. "How 'bout me, then? You love _me_ , don't you?"  
  
"Hey, no fair, I offered first--"  
  
"Woah, what's going on here?" Kimura raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. "Don't tell me you actually took his suggestion."  
  
"I didn't!" Tsuyoshi batted Shingo away with his book, trying to tug his arm out of Nakai's grasp. "I'm perfectly happy with my lips the way they are!"  
  
Kimura tilted his head thoughtfully, and then pushed Tsuyoshi against the back of the couch, straddling his lap. "Are you sure?" He brushed the underside of Tsuyoshi's chin with his free hand. "All it takes is a little _stimulation_ , you know."  
  
Tsuyoshi clutched his book as Kimura drew nearer. "Kimura-kun-- wait, wait a second--"  
  
Nakai huffed, crossing his arms. "Of _course_ it'd be Kimura."  
  
Shingo crossed his arms as well, sticking his bottom lip out. "He's got the lips to be loved by _everyone_ , after all."  
  
"Oh dear," Goro said from the doorway, both eyebrows raised high. "Maybe I should just go back to my dressing room."  
  
Tsuyoshi flailed a hand over Kimura's shoulder. "Goro-san, help! They're trying make me better at loving people!"  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," Goro observed, leaning against the doorframe. "But don't you already love _us_?"  
  
Kimura paused. Nakai and Shingo turned to look at Tsuyoshi expectantly.  
  
Tsuyoshi blushed. "Well, yeah. But that's-- that's--"  
  
"We love you too, Tsuyopon!" Shingo wrapped his arms around Tsuyoshi's neck, hugging him tightly. "Which means it's totally okay for you to kiss us, right?"  
  
"We want you to love us _more_ , after all," Kimura added, tugging the book out of Tsuyoshi's hands.  
  
"It's for the good of SMAP," Nakai agreed, leaning in with a triumphant smile.  
  
Tsuyoshi glanced from side to side as his escape route rapidly vanished. "But isn't this a different kind of-- mmph!"  
  
"Close enough," Goro murmured, and perched on the arm of the couch to wait his turn.


End file.
